Impossibilities
by MidnightAngel97
Summary: Branch off of scene in My Soul To Steal. What would happen if Tod fell for Kaylee?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Takes place after Kaylee runs home after Sabine kisses Nash. What I think should have happened. Kaylee/Tod and Nash/Sabine. Rated T for language and romance in future chapters. May change due to future chapters.**

**OK, this is my first EVER Soul Screamers story, so try to bear with me. I kinda have a plot in mind, but I'm hoping that everyone who reads this will review so I know if it completely sucks and I need to drop it, or if it's completely and totally awesome and I need to keep going with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Soul Screamers series, as much as I would like to.**

KPOV

My heart felt like it was breaking. He had kissed her. Nash had told me time and time again that she was just his friend, that he didn't feel that way about her anymore. But it was a lie. Everything he had told me was a lie. He didn't love me. How could he? Sabine was back, and he still loved her. He just hadn't wanted to hurt me by admitting it, because he still thought that he loved me.

But those days were over.

I was curled up in my room, my head between my knees, tears falling one after another. Emma had tried calling, but I hadn't answered. Why bother? I wouldn't have been able to talk anyway.

"Kaylee?" I yelped, and slammed my head against the wall behind me. Tod was standing in the middle of my room, looking concerned. His concern for me seemed to grow when he saw my tear streaked face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, sniffling. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"I really don't think so." Tod walked over and sat by me.

"What gave it away?" I asked him sarcastically. He frowned at me.

"Maybe the fact that you're crying your eyes out because your ex-boyfriend was kissing his ex-girlfriend who you can't stand because she's a slut?" Tod said, and I laughed a little. Very little.

"I can't believe…"

"That he would kiss her back during a topless make-out session? Neither can I."

"Alec said that I shouldn't be so hard on him because it was a guy's instinct to kiss back."

"And you're telling me because…"

"I need confirmation, and you're the only guy here."

"How the hell would I know? In case you haven't noticed, I've been dead for two years. I haven't really had girl throwing themselves at me anymore."

"Anymore? It sounds like you might be a little on the cocky side there Tod," I laughed, forgetting Nash and Sabine and the rest of the world for just a moment.

"Why shouldn't I be cocky? I know how sexy I am, and they knew it too," Tod smirked.

"You're not nearly as sexy as you think you are."

"So you're saying I'm sexy? Why thank you."

"I'm not saying anything of the sort. I'm saying that you're ego's a little big."

"Uh-huh. Sure Kay. Whatever you say." I burst out laughing. Tod was making me forget my problems just by being here and talking to me.

"Wow, really Tod?"

"What? I'm just telling the truth, and you know it. You know you think I'm sexy. You just won't admit it."

"You keep telling yourself that Tod. Whatever stops the tears." The truth was, I did think he was sexy. Maybe a little hotter than his brother.

_Whoa Kaylee. You did NOT just think that Tod was hotter than Nash. That thought needs to go bye-bye now._

"Whatever. You'll admit it one day, you just wait." Tod said, leaning back. My phone rang again. Emma. I ignored it again. I didn't want to talk about what happened between Nash, Sabine, and myself. It would hurt too much.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

"It's Emma, and she'll ask what happened, and I just don't want to talk about it yet."

"Ah." We fell into a comfortable silence. Tod disappeared.

"Tod?" No answer. "Tod, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

"Kitchen," he called. I groaned and stood up. I stepped out into the hallway and smelled…

"Seriously? You got pizza?" I said. Tod opened the box.

"And ice cream."

"Chocolate?"

"Yep."

"You rock."

"I know I do." I flicked a pepperoni at him, which passed through, and laughed. He handed me a Coke, which I excepted.

"So are you trying to bribe me with this, or is it for no reason?"

"A little of both. I'm bribing you to forget Nash and Sabine, and also, I felt like eating pizza." I laughed again. Having Tod here was making everything seem a little better.

My phone rang again. I pulled it out, and it slipped through my finger.

_Nash Calling._

TPOV

Her phone hit the ground. I doubted Emma calling would do that to her. I picked it up and checked the number. Then I wanted to blink out of there and kill my brother.

_Why on Earth would he kiss Sabine and then call Kaylee? That bastard!_

I answered the call.

"Nash."

"Tod? Why do you have Kaylee's phone?" he sounded mad.

"Because she's standing in her kitchen in shock because you had the balls to have a full on make-out session with your topless ex-girlfriend and then call her."

"I called to tell her that Sabine kissed me, and that I had nothing to do with it."

"Save it."

"Tod, let me talk to Kaylee."

"Hmm… I don't think so."

"Damn it Tod!" I hung up on him.

"Uh…" Kaylee hadn't moved. I tossed her the phone and she caught it. I picked out a piece of pizza for her and put it on a plate, trying to get control of my emotions.

I was furious with Nash. He thought he could call Kaylee and apologize, and everything would be okay? No way. Not as long as I was here. I doubted he would walk over when he knew I was here. He knew I was pissed at him, and he knew that Kaylee probably didn't want to see him.

But I was here, and she didn't send me away like I was afraid she would be. I watched her begin to eat her pizza, trying not to let her see that I was staring. How the hell could she even begin to think that she was average looking? Kaylee was gorgeous. For once, I could see what my brother saw in a girl. Her brown hair looked soft, and not for the first time, I wished I could find out if I was right. Her pretty blue eyes were swirling with pain. I hated to think that it was Nash that was bothering her.

Mom was the only other one who knew how I felt, besides me. She was the one who told me I liked her. I had been in denial for a while. I still wished I was in denial. It was ten times harder, knowing how I felt and knowing she felt the same way… for my brother, who felt the same way for Sabine. And Sabine would gladly take him. Kaylee needed to give up on Nash. I wasn't just saying that for my benefit. Kaylee would only get hurt if she stayed focused on Nash, and I couldn't see her hurting any more than she was.

"So what did Nash have to say?" she asked, trying and failing miserably for nonchalance. She desperately needed to know. I wanted to tell her that she didn't need Nash. She just wanted him. Sabine on the other hand, needed Nash to make her world complete. She acted like he was the air. She wouldn't give up until he was hers again.

"I don't know. I didn't let him get that far." She snorted softly, which I figured was better than nothing.

"What did you say to him?" I hadn't wanted her to hear my side of the conversation in case I had to admit something to Nash that would make him want to kill me… aka my crush on his ex-girlfriend Kaylee.

"I told him to save it and then basically hung up on him." I dropped another piece of pizza on her plate, and she smiled her thanks at me. My heart skipped a beat, although I pretended otherwise.

"Thanks Tod." She said. I shrugged it off. I did what I had to do to keep my brother from hurting her again. That was all. If that included answering her phone for her and telling him to stay away from her, I would do it. Kaylee reached over and pulled the half gallon of chocolate ice cream toward her. I got her a spoon, and she started eating out of it. I got a spoon for myself and took a few bites.

"I thought the ice cream was for me," Kaylee protested. I grinned at her.

"But I got it."

"But it's mine."

"Not anymore." I snagged a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and ate it. She pretended to be outraged.

"How dare you!"

"I dare." I tried to take another bite, but Kaylee knocked it off my spoon using hers. My eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's on."

"It's been on." And that started an ice cream war.

**I hope you all liked it.**

**MidnightAngel97 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I am sooooooooooo happy! I know not that many people read Soul Screamers, and I might be a little overexcited about my 2 reviews. But I'll deal with it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Soul Screamers!**

**Tod: No you don't.**

**Me: You can't even pretend I do for me?**

**Tod: Nope.**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Tod: -shrugs- I get that a lot.**

KPOV

"I still can't believe he kissed her," Emma vented. It was three days after my comfort time with Tod, and Emma and I were headed to work.

"I'm still saying, it's instinct," Alec protested. I rolled my eyes, then quickly put them back on the road.

"I'm not buying it. Maybe it would make more sense if he pushed her away after a second, but he didn't. He stayed glued to Sabine," I said bitterly.

"But I'm saying that maybe it wasn't his entire fault. Maybe he was the innocent kissee instead of the kisser."

"You've already said that Alec."

"Shut up, both of you. Kay, I know it's sad, but Nash and Sabine might be good for each other. They seem to have a lot in common, and maybe there's someone out there better for you," Emma said. I frowned.

"Like who?" Emma stayed silent, but I had the feeling she knew more than she was letting on. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to get anything out of her now. I pulled into the parking lot, and the three of us got out and went to work.

EPOV

_Just don't say anything else. Don't give Tod away. Kaylee needs to figure it out by herself, _I reminded myself. It was really obvious that Tod liked Kaylee and she liked him back, even if she didn't know it yet. I thought that they would make a cute couple. I had decided to throw myself into getting them together. They would thank me one day.

I spent a boring hour at the ticket booth with no Kaylee, but at least Alec was there. And it was a slow day, so I got plenty of time to talk to him.

"So how are you Alec?" I asked flirtatiously. He looked nervously at me before responding.

"Good… You?"

"Better than I was half an hour ago," I purred, slowly trailing my hand down his arm. Alec flinched.

"And why is that?"

"Because now I get to be alone… with you…" Hee hee, he was just so cute when he looked scared! He backed away from me and made sure he was on his side of the ticket booth.

"Emma…"

"What? Don't you want me? Aren't I pretty?" I would let him answer that at his own discretion.

KPOV

I had no Emma and no Alec to keep me company on a slow Monday night. I groaned.

"You look bored."

"AH! Tod! What the hell!" I yelped. Tod cracked up. Some guy gave me a weird look before disappearing into a theater. Great. I really needed to get committed again for talking to someone who no one else could see. Not.

"Sorry," he said, not looking or sounding very sorry. I glance around to make sure no one else is around us to hear me talking to myself.

"Yeah right. Now go corporeal or I'm going to have to ignore you."

"I am corporeal." Unfortunately, I had no way of knowing.

"Okay, great. Now let me just…" I smacked his chest. Hard. Hm. I guess he really did go corporeal.

"Ow! What was that about?"

"Making sure you really were corporeal."

"Did that prove it?"

"Maybe. I might have to do it again."

"Oh hell no!" I was laughing by the end of it. Only Tod could make me forget how pissed off I was at Nash.

"You sure?"

"Positive. And why are you standing here laughing when you should be working? You have customers," Tod said. I glared at him while a family of four walked in and ordered popcorn. Tod blinked out of view, but I knew he was still here. Why on Earth would he miss an opportunity to not annoy me?

Okay, I have to admit, Tod really wasn't all that annoying anymore. He was more like an older brother to me.

Except for the weird tingly feeling I got in the pit of my stomach whenever he was around.

Forgetting the tingly feeling and concentrating on giving people popcorn… check.

Sorta.

TPOV

I blinked out of sight so the people ordering didn't wonder who I was and what I was doing back here and get Kaylee fired. That would suck for her, and she probably wouldn't talk to me again, which would suck for me.

Once they were gone, I went corporeal again and tapped Kaylee on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Do you believe that I'm corporeal this time?" I whispered in her ear. She swatted at me.

"Back off Tod! You freak!" she teased lightly. I gently elbowed her, not wanting to hurt her. She looked so fragile…

Enough of that Tod. No one wants to hear your pity thought. Especially not yourself.

"I'm hurt," I said mockingly, raising one hand to my heart. Kaylee rolled her eyes and turned her back on me, but I heard her quietly laughing.

"Sure you are."

"I am."

"Good."

"You're so heartless Kaylee."

"I know I am." Okay, now here comes the weird question that might make her suspect something. Hopefully not. I didn't think I was ready for her to know that I liked her yet. Not until she was over Nash. If I told her before then, she might get upset and not talk to me again. So I had to pick my words carefully.

"So…"

"So?"

"You doing anything after you get off?" Shit. I sounded like I was asking her out. Which was what I wanted to do, not what I was trying to do.

Kaylee gave me a weird look.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"I was just thinking maybe we could hang out again," I said casually, pretending my pulse wasn't racing and trying not to show her how much her answer meant to me.

"Alec's going to work with my dad, so sure. Sounds fun," she said, smiling. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding softly. I was way more relieved than I wanted to be.

I had managed to get over girls in the past – why couldn't I get over Kaylee? She was my brother's girlfriend, for Christ's sake. She was off limits.

But she wasn't just another cheerleader airhead like Nash usually went for. She knew what needed to be done and did it. There was no stopping her once she set her mind to something. She was willing to risk everything for someone else who she hardly knew. Like Addy.

I wanted to tell her exactly what I thought of her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to be able to talk to her without having to keep half my thoughts to myself.

"Should I bring pizza?" was all I said. Kay smiled again.

"No duh."

**Okay, let me know if you hated it, if you loved it, if you really just couldn't care less… Just review!**

**MidnightAngel97**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappy 3 is here! I hope you all like it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own Soul Screamers in another dimension called imagination. In reality, not so much…**

KPOV

My phone went off almost the second I touched it. It was playing the ringtone I had assigned to Nash.

_Nash._

I closed my eyes briefly. I hadn't spoken to Nash since the day he kissed Sabine back. I looked at the caller ID, even though I knew who it was. I sighed and flipped my phone open. I was being petty. If Nash wanted to talk, we could talk.

"Hey Nash."

"Close, but not really," Sabine said. My hand clenched around my phone.

"What are you doing with Nash's phone? And why are you calling me?" I demanded. Sabine laughed.

"You seriously need to chill Kaylee. I was just calling to say thanks for not bothering to get back together with him. You made room for me to step in and take him back. And that's what I did. So thanks! I also wanted to thank you for the _wonderful_ night I had!" Sabine said cheerfully. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I heard an argument over the phone, and then I heard static… then Nash.

"Kaylee, ignore her. We're not together. Kaylee, I love you," Nash said. "I was calling you, but she took the phone. Bina, knock it off! Kaylee, please don't believe that. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Like you would kiss her in front of me?" I reminded him bitterly. Nash stayed silent for a moment.

"She kissed me Kay. I was going to push her away. Listen, can I talk to you in person? Like, right now? No Sabine, I promise."

"Why no Sabine?" I heard Sabine ask faintly.

"Because you and Kaylee don't get along. So please Kay?" Nash asked. I thought about it.

"Sorry, I can't right now. Maybe later though?" I asked hopefully. I had told Tod that I would hang out with him after work, and I had no intention of breaking my promise to him.

"Sure. Later." Nash sounded deflated. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure." The line went dead. I sighed and stuffed it into my pocket. I jogged out to the parking lot, where Emma was sitting in the passenger seat, with Alec and Tod in the back. Why Tod was in my car, I didn't know.

"What took so long Kay? I thought Pecker was keeping you to wash all the uniforms!" Emma joked. I laughed, but it sounded shaky and off. Emma didn't notice, and neither did Alec – they were laughing at her joke. Tod frowned, but didn't say anything. I knew he'd ask me about it later.

"Nah, just a surprise phone call."

"From?" Alec prompted.

"Nash. Or Sabine."

"Didn't you answer it?" Emma asked.

"I did, but Sabine was talking, then Nash got the phone from her. SO I guess I talked to both of them."

"What'd Nash have to say?" Emma and Alec asked at the same time. I sighed again.

"Nash was apologizing for kissing Sabine and her behavior on the phone."

"I still think you're overreacting about that," Alec said. I glared at him. By this point, we were halfway to his next job at the factory where I was dropping him off.

"Why would she be? Her maybe-boyfriend kissed the ex-girlfriend in front of her!"

"Sabine kissed Nash, not the other way around… or so I'm told. And it's a guy's instinct to kiss back," Alec argued. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see Alec leaning forward to Emma and Tod leaning back, staying silent and looking pissed.

"Guys, just shut up. Alec, we're here," I said. Alec got out of the car and started heading to the door. I backed out of the parking lot and drove to Emma's house, listening to her go off about some hot guy who had been flirting with her as she sold him her ticket. Ever since Doug had died, she had been single… but it didn't sound like she would keep that status for much longer.

"See ya Kay!" Emma called, getting out of my car and running up to her porch. Tod popped up in the passenger side next to me.

"Ah!" I yelped. "What the hell Tod? I couldn't have a warning?". Tod laughed.

"No, you don't," Tod said, smiling. Then it faded. I pulled out of Emma's driveway. "Kaylee, what did Sabine say on the phone?"

"She hinted that Nash was back with her and that they had sex..." Jut saying it again made the wound in heart rip wide open again... But not as much as it usually did.

"Ah." Tod looked pained. "That sounds like Sabine. But then Nash...?"

"Apologized for kissing Sabine, and apologized for behavior. But that really doesn't make it okay."

"And it shouldn't."

"I was talking about Sabine's behavior."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She was being a total-"

"Do you want to forgive him?" Tod asked, interrupting my rant about Sabine before it began. I glanced over at him. He was watching me with an intense curiosity.

"I don't know. I mean, he let A hellion possess me over and over again, lied to me, kissed his ex in front of me... I still love him, but forgiving and forgetting is going to be really hard. Especially now with Sabine in the picture, trying to take him back. And I'm scared that she will, and I'll have lost him, all because-"

"You're doing what's best for you," Tod finished. I nodded, pulling into my driveway. I laughed humorlessly.

"It sounds selfish when you put it that way."

"No, it sounds smart. You can't love him if you can't trust him, and you can't trust him if you can't forgive him. So you're stepping back and sorting things out. If he really loves you, then he won't let Sabine seduce him and you'll get back together when you're ready," Tod said. I blinked. It sounded so... Reasonable. But that didn't explain the not-so-happy look on Tod's face. I broke into a smile anyway.

"Thanks Tod," i said, peanut over and giving him a hug. He stiffened, then awkwardly patted my back. Then he blinked into the kitchen... With me.

"Ah!" I yelped, staggering forward as an eerie settling feeling gripped

me. "Tod!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," Tod said, smirking. Blue didn't look very sorry.

"No, you're not."

"I know. I'm not." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Tod smirked again.

"So..."

"Guess what?" now I was afraid.

"... What? You've been shifted to the noon to midnight reaper shift?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"...You've come back to life? Again?"

"Not even close. You'll never get it."

"Okay, I give up. What is it?" I felt Tod's finger slip into my pocket. He leaned down to my ear.

"I'm in your pants."

"Ah!" I jumped back as Tod howled with laughter. I was bright red. "You-" but I didn't have anything else to say, and burst out into laugher. It was too funny.

"Your reaction was the best part," Tod said, still laughing.

"I just hope Nash never finds out his brother was in my pants. He might take it the wrong way," I joked, and we burst out laughing again.

"He'd definitely take it the wrong way. But Sabine wouldn't get on your case about being a virgin anymore," Tod pointed out.

"There are definitely some benefits to this," I said thoughtfully. Tod's eyebrows shot up halfway to his hairline.

"There are some benefits to me being in your pants?" I blushed.

"Perv."

"Absolutely. It makes life so much more interesting."

"But you're not alive."

"That's what you think. I can still function."

"Obviously, if you've been in my pants." We burst out laughing yet again.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious," Tod agreed, leaning against the counter. I opened the freezer.

"Ice cream?"

"Yep." I pulled out the half-gallon of chocolate ice cream. Tod handed me two spoons. We started eating out of the container.

"So… did you have fun while I was in your pants?" Tod joked. I choked on the bite of ice cream that was halfway down my throat.

"WHAT?"

"I think you did. You were laughing the whole time," Tod continued. "And you were smiling, so…"

"Again, perv."

"I think I clearly said I know. And guess what?"

"…Now I'm scared again." Tod stuck his hand in my back pocket.

"I'm in your pants again." I yipped and jumped back… straight into Tod's hand. I turned bright red as he withdrew his hand and burst into hysterical laughter.

"You are so-"

"Say perverted and I'll show you perverted," Tod threatened. I gulped.

"And how will you do that?" I asked nervously. Tod's eyebrows bobbed up and down.

"Do you really want to know?" No. Not at all. But… whatever it was, I knew it would have me in stitches again.

"I guess…" Tod yanked me forward and pressed me against his-

"RAPE!" I yelled, laughing hysterically as I pushed away from him. Tod laughed with me and let me go. I flicked a spoonful of chocolate ice cream at him, and he flicked a spoonful back at me, and we spent to next ten minutes in another ice cream war.

"You have ice cream on your nose."

"I do not!" I protested. Tod stuck a glob on my nose.

"Now you do." I stuck my tongue out at him and wiped it off. I never had this much fun with Nash. That sobered me up. Tod noticed my change in mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just… I started thinking of Nash," I confessed. Tod frowned.

"So, me 'raping' you wasn't enough to keep you distracted? Do I need to do it again?" I smiled again.

"No, you don't. I'm good without that." I backed up, away from Tod. He laughed at my reaction, but I sobered again, tears burning in my eyes. I just missed Nash so much…

"Hey." Tod pulled me in and hugged me. I leaned my head against him chest. "It'll be okay."

"What if she takes him?" I asked, hating how my voice broke.

"Then he's missing out," Tod said confidently. I sighed.

"I just… I need to know if it was instinct, or if he could have pulled away. It's… he… I hate not knowing!"

"Kay… if you need to know, then why don't you get a test subject?" Tod asked. I froze. It made sense…

I stood on my toes and kissed Tod on the lips.

He stood frozen in shock for a second. Then he kissed me back. Tod's lips moved against mine in perfect synchrony. It was… perfect. His mouth opened slightly, just enough to make me want more. Tod-

Tod.

I pulled back quickly, my eyes wide. Tod stared at me, beet red. He looked more embarrassed than I'd ever seen him.

"Damnit, I didn't mean me!" Tod yelled. His lips were slightly swollen. And very pink.

"I… I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry!" I said. Tod still looked embarrassed. If anyone should have been embarrassed, it was me. I was the one who had kissed him, not the other way around. And believe me, I was embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, um… I gotta go," Tod said, and blinked out.

"Tod!" I shouted. No answer.

Shit.

**I hope you all like it! **

**MidnightAngel97**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaaaaaayy! Chapter 4! I hope you all love it! I am sooooooooooo happy the amount of reviews! I love you all (in a non-lesbo way!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tod: And I'm here because…**

**Me: You want to tell the world I own Soul Screamers.**

**Tod: No, I don't.**

**Me: Yes you do. –Kisses him-**

**Tod: -pulls away- AH! WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Me: Fulfillment of my life-long dream.**

TPOV

"She kissed you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. And she pulled away. It was an experiment to see if I would pull away," I said glumly. It was fifteen minutes after Kaylee's kiss. I replayed the kiss in my head. Kaylee leaning in. Our lips touching. The shock. Kissing her back. My arms wrapping around her…

The embarrassing part that made me panic and run.

I hit my head off the counter.

"Tod, it's okay. Just go back later and apologize. That's all. She'll forgive you," Mom said confidently. I wasn't convinced.

"I panicked. Why did I panic?" I muttered, mostly to myself. Mom smiled sadly.

"Tod. She kissed you. Remember that part, not what came after." But how I was to do that, I didn't know.

"It's kind of hard not to. Also, Nash will kill me if he finds out. Again."

"Tod…"

"I have to go." I had a job to go to, one that wouldn't kill me if I got fired. I blinked out of the room.

_LATER_

KPOV

_ "Shh…" Avari whispered, as Alec's cheek brush mine. Your father is fine. I simply haven't decided what to do with him._

_ And that had to be true, because a hellion couldn't lie…_

_ I went still, my heart racing, terror lapping at my fragile control._

_ "Would you believe that while I'm in this body, I can feel what it feels? And it likes this arrangement." He shifted over me, and I bit my lips against a scream, knowing Avari enjoyed every single moment of my fear. "Have you and my Alec done this before?"_

_ He let go of my left wrist to brush hair from my face, then wedged one leg between my knees._

I panicked. _Oh god no._

"Get off me," I said. I wanted to make it sound confident, but it came out weak and scared. Avari laughed.

"And why would I do that? Alec isn't the only one who's fond of this," Avari hissed in my ear, reclaiming my wrist. My chance was gone, all because I had panicked too much to use it. _No._

Avari, using Alec's body, leaned down and kissed me. I didn't respond. Terror coursed through me. Alec's lips moved against mine. His tongue licked my lips. This was nothing like kissing Nash, or even the brief kiss Tod and I had shared earlier today. This was more like rape.

"Now, now, Miss Cavanaugh," Avari breathed. "You're not making this much fun for yourself. It's going to happen, so why not partake in it? It won't hurt as much." A long, slow whimper slipped through my clenched teeth. I had never been more scared in my entire life.

Avari slipped my shirt off, leaving me topless. _It's really going to happen._ Alec's lips found mine again. My heart pounded in my chest. I couldn't breathe.

Then Alec fell off me onto the floor, unconscious.

"Tod!" I cried out. Tod was standing there, holding my dad's baseball bat that he never used, but insisted on keeping in his room. Tod smiled cheekily at me, then paled and looked away quickly.

"Um… Kay…" I suddenly realized that I was still topless. I blushed a dark red and pulled my oversized t-shirt back on.

"I'm decent now," I said quickly. Tod looked over once again, and I saw that he was bright red.

"What the hell was going on here?" Tod asked.

"Avari." His jaw clenched. I sat up and motioned for him to sit next to me. As he headed over, I checked on Alec.

"He's okay. I didn't hit him too hard," Tod said quickly. "Just a sec." He lifted Alec and disappeared. Almost two minutes later, Tod blinked back into the room. "I put him on your sofa."

"Thanks," I said. Tod sat next to me, and I leaned into his chest.

"Umm…"

"Sorry. I just…" I struggled to find the words to express to Tod what I was feeling.

"I get it." His warm arms wrapped around me. I was so glad. I needed to be held right then, and I was happy that Tod was there for me. I didn't even care to know why he was at house in the middle of the night.

Much.

"What were you doing here anyway?" I asked him softly. Tod looked startled, then sheepish.

I came to say sorry about running off earlier. I figured you might be awake, so I decided to stop by."

"Oh." I relaxed into him again.

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way. I don't know what I was thinking. I-"

"It's okay. I get it. It's fine. Why did you leave, anyway?" Tod suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

"Well… let's just put the whole thing behind us."

"No, I wanna know."

"Kay…"

"Tell me."

"Can't you just leave it?"

"Nope. You blinked out of existence on me, so you have to explain," I told him. Tod made a face.

"Says who?"

"Says Kaylee. Now deal with it and tell me."

"Nope." Tod blinked out. I fell forward and heard him laugh. I glared around the room.

"Tod, get out here!" Tod's head popped out of my closet.

"Nah. I'm good."

"Get out of my closet!" I hissed at him. I didn't want my dad to wake up and hear me talking to the reaper, who was probably invisible and inaudible to him. Speaking of my dad… "You did untie my dad, right?"

"Of course I did! What do you take me for?" Tod demanded, sounding basely outraged. "And I'm not coming out of the closet." This was too perfect.

"Is there something you've been meaning to tell me?" Tod frowned.

"Huh?"

"You're coming out of the closet?" His eyes widened in understanding.

"Um, no, sorry Kay. I know you're disappointed," he said. I pretended to pout.

"Now you tell me why you ran," I demanded, trying to get back on topic. He groaned.

"Kay, I really don't want to."

"Please Tod. I just wanna know. It can't be that bad. I want you to let me know that it wasn't something I did," I pleaded. He stepped through the door of my closet and sat back down next to me, going corporeal.

"Kay, you gotta believe me – it was nothing you did. Trust me." I was beginning to get irritated.

"Then why won't you tell me!"

"Can't you just drop it?" Tod pleaded. Honestly, what could be so bad that he couldn't even confide in me?

"Please Tod? I won't laugh, I promise." I took his hand. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

His hand tightened around mine. How was it possible that this was so comfortable and right? "Yeah. I know Kay."

We sat in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, just comfortable. I looked over and saw his blue eyes swirling with content, pain, and… humiliation? What could cause that combination?

"You don't have to be embarrassed," I said softly. Tod looked me directly in the eyes, then dropped his gaze to the comforter.

"When you kissed me, I kinda…" his voice trailed off. I squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"You…" I promoted. I was surprised to see Tod blushing.

"You did something to me and I panicked," he finished lamely. I looked over at him.

"What did I do?" Tod met my eyes, silently begging me not to make him say it. I probably wouldn't have, if I had known what he was talking abo-

Oh. OH. I had – oh. And I had basically made him tell me about it. No wonder he had run. I instantly felt guilty.

"Oh. I get it. Sorry," I said lamely, my face burning. Tod laughed humorlessly.

"Kay, it wasn't your fault. Hell, it wasn't anyone's fault. It's biology, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Still, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me," I said. Then I yawned. Tod squeezed my hand.

"You should get some sleep." I should, but that was the last thing I wanted to do. What if Avari possessed me to get revenge? Tod's free hand rubbed my back soothingly.

"What if-"

"Avari possess you? If he does, I'll expel him. I promise. You'll be safe tonight Kay. I won't leave." I smiled and lay down again, my eyes fluttering closed. Tod lay down next to me. I shifted so I could use his chest as a pillow. He looked surprised, but didn't push me away.

"Good night Tod."

"Night Kaylee." His arms wrapped around me, and moments later I drifted to sleep.

**YAAAAAAAAYYY! That was chapter 4! I hope everyone loved it! It thought this chapter was funny/sweet/embarrassing/romantic, but pleeeeeeeeeeease review and tell me what you think! Thank yinz! =)**

**MidnightAngel97**


End file.
